Non ti scordar di me
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: TYL, un día antes de que Tsuna tomara la decición de ir a tratar asuntos con los Millefiore.  One-shot, 5927 Mal summary


**Hola!, aquí RukiRuki con sus gaydades 8D, hace unos días que escribí este one-shot y nosé me gustó xD y es el primero de este pairing que publico aquí. **

**Tuve inspiración para hacerlo y así quedó. Espero sea de su agrado. **

**Me gusta más Gokudera de seme, por lo tanto lo puse así 8D.**

**Advertencia: Shounen ai (no relaté nada explícito).**

**Pairing: 5927 (GokuderaxTsuna) y leve [muy leve] mención de D18 (DinoxHibari).**

**Los personajes son de su respectiva creadora, sólo los usé para escribir esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Non ti scordar di me <strong>

Caminaba a paso rápido con la cabeza mirando el piso y su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

El jefe vongola solo quería ir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama a llorar como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de quitar su dulce. Él se encontraba muy triste, tal vez esa reunión que tuvo con sus guardianes hace unos momentos haya sido la última que tendría ya que mañana apostaría su vida en un _juego de la ruleta rusa _al _meterse a la boca del lobo: _a tratar asuntos con la Familia Millefiore.

En realidad eso no era lo que le asustaba, sino que... si algo le llegara a pasar toda la Vongola estaría en peligro y_ él _se pondría muy triste.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos siguió caminando rápido hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Juudaime.

Por Dios, no quería lidiar con él en ese momento. Si algo sabía Tsuna es que, en el momento en que viera a su amado Guardián de la Tormenta su voz se le quebraría y se pondría a llorar al instante. Sería vergonzoso que un hombre de veinticuatro años de edad hiciera eso.

Pero el saber que tal vez no pueda volver a ver esos ojos verdes lo ponía asi... le desgarraba el pecho por dentro.

El décimo paró de caminar y volteó a ver al italiano con una sonrisa -finjida-

-Dime Gokudera-kun.

El peliplateado se le acercó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y así abrazarlo fuertemente, como si le estuviera diciendo que no lo dejara,Tsuna sólo correspondió y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del guardián escondiendo la expresión de su rostro que reflejaba su dolor.

-Juudaime... ¿pensaba irse sin darme las buenas noches?. (Dijo Gokudera con cierto tono de voz melancólico).

-Gokudera...kun

Definitivamente Tsuna quería al menos una vez más estar con la persona que ama.

-Juudaime ¿estás seguro... de que no hay otra opción?

-... no te preocupes Gokudera-kun... yo... haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-...yo siempre te estaré protegiendo décimo, no me importa lo que pase. Nunca te dejaré solo... mi décimo. Eres fuerte y verás que saldrás de ahí, y regresarás aquí... con todos.

_Esas fueron las palabras que necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él mas que nunca._

-Gracias...

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes por qué te lo digo.

El décimo se separó un poco de Hayato y se sonrojó levemente, pero eso no pasó por desapercibido en el italiano.

En un rápido movimiento, el peliplateado acorraló a su jefe en una pared y lo besó apasionadamente, disfrutando de los suaves labios del castaño que conocía perfectamente. Tsuna correspondió y sintió unas gotas caer en su mejilla, esas lágrimas... no eran de el. Abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta que esas lágrimas eran de Gokudera.

Se separó de el y con sus dedos comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su guadián, pero sin embargo se le empezó a nublar la vista y unas gotitas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo en el piso.

El juudaime se aferró de nuevo a él estallando en llanto mientras la bomba huracán lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

A pesar de todo él necesitaba desahogarse, y con quién mejor que su Mano Derecha. La persoba a la que amaba.

Después de estar así un rato hasta que Tsuna se calmó, Gokudera lo alzó y lo cargó.

-¡He...hey! Gokudera ¡bájame! ¡¿qué haces? (exclamó muy sonrojado).

-Lo siento Juudaime pero estaré esta noche con usted.

-E... ¡eh! ¡¿qué cosas dices? ¡bájame ya!

-Lo siento Juudaime, pero no podré obedecerlo esta vez. (dijo divertido).

-Esto es demasiado vergonzoso... (puso su típica cara de frustración|verguenza|resignación).

-Por favor... los dos vimos cómo el estúpido Caballo salvaje le hacía lo mismo a ese teme de Hibari, éso si fue vergonzoso a comparación de esto.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! fue... traumatizante.

_Aún me pregunto cómo demonios Dino-san logró cargar a Hibari sin ser mordido hasta la muerte._

Gokudera se llevó cargando a su jefe hasta la habitación de éste, por fin Tsuna pudo bajar y entraron a la habitación.

El peliplateado cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó junto a su décimo en la cama.

-Juudaime... yo quiero estar contigo ésta noche, si me lo permites. (le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos).

-Gokudera-kun yo... yo te necesito a mi lado ahora más que nunca. No como mi mano derecha... si no como mi amante. (dijo ruborizado).

-Décimo... ¡te amo!.

Gokudera se lanzó contra su jefe haciendo que se recostara en la cama y lo comenzó a besar suavemente, Tsuna correspondía encantado mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

El beso se fue intensificando hasta ser un beso apasionado, en el que sus lenguas se rozaban para alcanzar profundidad en sus cavidades.

El vongola décimo soltó unos suspiros y después se separaron para tomar oxígeno.

Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos todavía, se miraron por unos momentos como si se estuvieran comunicando algo y volvieron a besarse ésta vez más apasionadamente.

Amaneció después de una noche donde ambos se demostraban lo mucho que se aman, ambos se necesitaban. Y cuando la alarma sonó los ojos del castaño se abrieron, tomó el aparato rápidamente y lo apagó para no despertar a quien yacía dormido tranquilamente a su lado.

Todas las preocupaciones de Sawada se esfumaron al ver a su Guardián tranquilamente dormido, con su torso desnudo al igual que él pero lo suficientemente tapados.

Tsuna se volvió a recostar sobre el pálido pecho de Gokudera, sientiendo ese aroma que conocía muy bien y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando estaba así con él nada le importaba. Podría morir más tarde, pero valdría la pena si pudiera estar así más tiempo con su novio. Le amaba tanto.

El Décimo se acurrucó más en el italiano y le dijo unas palabras...

-Si algo llegara a pasarme, nunca te olvidaré.

* * *

><p><em>Muy gay lo sé, no acostumbro escribir cosas tan cursis pero es lo que salió de una mezcla de : Hay vacaciones pero no hay viaje+aburrimiento masivo+ ganas de escribir algo realmente gay.<em>

_tomates? reviews? :3_


End file.
